Two Sides of the Coin
by Nagiana
Summary: My take on the Bruma sidequest where you have to find Jorundr and Arnora's hidden gold. Takes place through the eyes of my character, Sula, and is currently completely done. A lot better than it sounds here. JorundrxOC
1. Chapter 1

__

**Hey all! This is just my take on the Two Sides of the Coin quest in Oblivion, where you have to go visit Jorundr in jail and get the secret of where the gold is stashed. I really love it, and even though its compeltely finished, I might wanna continue this from my character's point of view. Anyway, pm or review on whether you think I should continue it or not and by the way, for those of you who've read my other stuff, this is my first (dum dum dum) T-RATED story! (everybody gasps). Yeah, well anyway, enjoy!**

**Nagiana**

**

* * *

**The Bruma bar, Olav's Tap and Tack, erupted into cheers and fist pumps as the large Nord's hairy fist hit the table. The half-blooded Wood Elf woman he was arm wrestling, smiled smugly and leaned back in her chair as she took a hearty gulp of her ale. "Nice try Gromm, baby. Better luck next time." She told him in a smug Valenwood accent, and Gromm grimaced as he shook out his hand. For being such a petite woman, Sula Greenwood sure had a steel-like grip. He supposed that being the only girl in a house of seven boys would do that to you, though.

Sula turned around. "Yeah?"

Sula stood then after draining her flagon of ale and placing it back onto the table, much to the groans of the Nordic men grouped around them. All the Nord men vied for a chance to arm-wrestle the beautiful daughter of Captain Burd of the Bruma Guard, and not one man there ever beat her. That didn't keep men from trying, however, and losing not only their life savings, but their pride as well.

Sula clapped Gromm on his broad back and grinned broadly. "Come on, hun, I'll by ya a drink with my new paycheck!" She told him, paycheck meaning the new five thousand Septims she had just won earlier that night from a poor Khajiit sap who thought he had the ancient secret to beating her. Even his pathetic attempt at a Khajiiti Eye did nothing to help him.

Gromm grinned back and got up, where he walked with her over to the bar, towering over her like a protective shadow. Hell, Sula and Gromm had been best friends for so long, that he was like one of her brothers! If anything happened to Sula while she was with him (which would be a long shot, for she was trained since birth practically by her father with all manner of weapons), Burd would do him in faster than Gromm could say 'sorry'.

Sula slapped four coins onto the bar, and Olav grinned. "Won again, Sula?" Sula nodded and grinned, puffed up like a peacock.

"You know it! Ain't no man other than my father ever beat me in arm-wrestling, and ain't no man ever gonna!" She told him, and Olav grinned, chuckled and shook his head as he reached under the bar to retrieve two dusty glasses.

"The usual?" Sula nodded.

"Yup. Two flagons of ale, and keep 'em comin'!" Olav nodded as he turned to fill their glass flagons, and as Sula and Gromm turned around to lean back aganist the bar. Gromm grinned as Olav handed them their flagons, and as Gromm took a hearty gulp from his.

"Guess what? I got a job." He told her, and Sula gazed at him in intense approval.

"Really? Congratulations! What does it entail?" She asked him, and Gromm shrugged his huge shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nothin' really. I have to be the bodyguard to this old guy down the street named Baelin. Its an easy job, I get free food and a warm bed to sleep in every night." Sula smiled and laughed a little as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm out of a job, man. Ever since I helped the Town Guard figure out what happened to Bradon Lirrian, my job sources have dried up for the Winter. I've even inquired about jobs as far away as Anvil and Leyawiin, and even then, no one is willing to hire anyone, including the Fighters' Guild! I mean, I guess there's always the Blackwood Company, but my father and brothers would kill me if I was even seen in the same town as them!" Gromm adopted a look of curiosity on his face as he hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the door leading to the raging blizzard outside.

"Hey, you haven't gone over to Arnora's house, have you?" He asked, and Sula gazed at him in extreme disdain.

"Arnora? Why the Hell would I ever go over to that Harpy Imperial's house? She fuckin' hates me! She's hated me ever since primary school!" Gromm shrugged, but grinned.

"Well, I heard a rumor around Bruma, that her old boyfriend, Jorundr, ran off with a cache of family gold a few weeks back. She's pretty pissed about it, and she's spreading the rumor around Bruma that she'll hire anyone to get the gold back. Anyone . . ." Sula furrowed her eyebrows in even more confusion.

"Isn't Jorundr is jail for murdering a Town Guardsman?" Gromm nodded.

"Yeah, that's what so interesting about it. Apparently, when he ran off with the gold, he hid it somewhere out in the forest outside the city walls. A Town Guardsman found him trying to hide it, and ran off to get backup. Well, Jorundr picked up a rock about this big . . ." Gromm set down his flagon of ale on the bar behind him, and used his hands to depict how big the rock was. Sula's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rock! Gromm, that ain't no rock, that's a fuckin' boulder!" She told him, and Gromm shrugged as he continued.

"That's just what I've heard. Anyway! So Jorundr picked up this rock –"

"Boulder!"

"Fine! Boulder! He picked up this _boulder_, and threw it at the Guardsman. Well, the _boulder_ hit the Guard on the head, and some say it was so big, it decapitated the poor guy! I beg to differ, though." He finished speaking as he picked up his flagon and took a sip.

"Why do you beg to differ?" Gromm smirked.

"I went to school with Jorundr back in Skyrim. He's a pretty big dude, above average for a Nord, but if the rumors are true, he wouldn't be able to pick up a boulder that size, much less throw it accurately. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to do it, and I'm about his size, if not a little bigger. I say he was set-up, but that's just my opinion."

"So why does Arnora need help finding it?"

"That's the thing, Sula, Arnora can't find it! So she's trying to hire someone to go to him in the Castle Prisons and get him to tell him where the gold is hidden. She's willing to split it for the reward." Sula nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe I'll pay my old enemy a visit. Does she still hate me as much as I still hate her?" Gromm grinned teasingly at his best friend as he took another hearty gulp from his newly filled flagon.

"Darlin' . . . she wouldn't spit on you, even if you were on fire and begging for it!" Sula smiled sarcastically as she slammed her flagon down on the polished oak bar.

"Well, Gromm, that feelin' goes both ways, buddy!"

* * *

Sula grimaced for the forth time that morning after she left the Guard barracks to go find Arnora after she woke up and had breakfast with the Bruma Guards. She hated the bitch, always have since primary school, and the only reason she was going to Arnora for the job, was because she was out of one. Her arm-wrestling winnings could only go so far, and after they dried up, she would be shit out of luck. Of course, she supposed she could ask her father for a job as a Guardsmen, but with four of her brothers in the guard, she didn't exactly look upon it with favor. Next thing she knew, bitches like Arnora would be calling her 'butch', although she had her fair share of the men of Bruma.

She reached Arnora's house and knocked gently on the door, hoping to Hell and back that Arnora was either out of the house or couldn't hear her. But Sula was proven wrong, however, when the door opened, and she saw Arnora standing on the threshold. Her black hair was no longer long and pin-straight, but was cut to her chin now and was slightly curly. A blue diamond amulet on a thick gold chain was strung around her neck, and Sula had to admire the beauty of it for a moment. Arnora's cold gray eyes were still as untrusting as ever (a trait she received from her crone of a mother) but her clothes were made of a fine clothe and she was clean and neat, which told Sula that she had some money, if not flat out rich.

Arnora saw Sula standing on her doorstep, and immediately, a scowl appeared on her face, effectively ruining any beauty she had once possessed.

"What the Hell are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm upset?" She snapped at Sula coldly, and Sula smiled a tight smile.

"I hear you have some troubles and your hiring. Can I come in?" Arnora squinted her eyes mistrustfully.

"I suppose so . . ." She spoke slowly as she stood aside and let Sula enter the house. Sula nodded as she stepped inside the warm house. It was a beautiful house, which was separated into two conjoined rooms. A large, heavy oaken dining table sat in the room she had just entered, with an expensive stone fireplace with a fire roaring in the grate on the other side of the table. A flight of stairs led deeper into the house, no doubt to the bedrooms and basement.

Sula turned to Arnora, who was still gazing at her mistrustfully.

"I hear your having boyfriend troubles." The corner of Arnora's mouth twitched.

"Me and Jorundr's affairs are none of your business, Sula. I don't even like you, nor your family, and you think I'm going to chat with you about my ex-lover like a chattering, lovesick schoolgirl?" She asked her snidely, and Sula grinned a fakely sweet smile.

"I don't expect you too, Arnora. But unfortunately, I'm the only one who can enter the Bruma Prisons without a warrant or without raising suspicion. You know my father's reach, and Captain Burd can reach pretty damn far now that he and the Countess are intimate . . ." She told her (which was common knowledge within Bruma), and Arnora's head rose, the cogs in her mind whirling nonstop. Finally, she spoke again,

"I suppose I can trust you with this information. After all, if you can help me recover my stolen gold, you might find yourself earning some of it." Sula's eyes flashed at the mention of gold, and Arnora grinned.

"I knew that would get you, Sula. Your just like your mother . . . greedy as all Hell." Sula adopted a look of mild anger on her face.

"Yeah, and your just like yours. You haven't aged well, Arnora. You used to be prettier when we were younger. Now, your starting to look like your mother . . . a beggar crone, whereas my mother is still as beautiful as the day she was pregnant with Tobias." Tobias was Sula's handsome oldest brother, and who rebuffed Arnora's advances a long time ago, something that Arnora had yet to forgive him for. Tobias, Sula and her six other brothers, Jayred, Sylch, Cristus, Amiel, Thoronir and Tymvaul were all the bastard children of Burd, who was still married to Yvara Chanitte but loved their mother, Fara, dearly. Even now, when he was the lover of Countess Carvain, he still lived and loved Fara.

A look of fury flashed across Arnora's face, for she was as vain as vain could go, but she ignored her, and continued talking.

"I know that you've heard all about Jorundr and his run-in with the Town Guard. Well, let's just say it isn't exactly all true . . . I may have let a detail or two leak out, but only to entice someone such as you to assist me. Until you agree to my scheme, I don't want to say more. All I can promise is that you'll be making a lot of gold. Are you in, or are you out?"

Sula shrugged. "Okay. Keep talkin'. I'm in."

"Smart answer. Here's the deal . . . me and Jorundr have had a rocky relationship at best. Aganist my will, I've been dragged all over Cyrodiil, helping him commit petty crimes. I wouldn't say we were thieves . . . I mean, we've stolen things, sure . . . but we've never stolen that much at one time. Just enough to keep us going. That is, until last year. Jorundr started taking more risks and began robbing more dangerous targets. Not just lone merchants, mind you, I'm talking about bigger scores. Estates and tax shipments. I begged him to stop, knowing his capers would one day lead to violence. He just threatened to . . . hurt me if I got in his way. I think the gold changed him. I really do. He wasn't the man I met seven years ago. The few times I did try to say something, he'd strike me or push me away. I began to become frightened of him."

Sula shook her head and shrugged again, but this time, it was in impatience. "What does this have to do with me, Arnora?" Arnora rolled her eyes.

"Our last score was a tax shipment from Chorrol being delivered to the Imperial City. We robbed it, and in the midst of the chaos, Jorundr killed an Imperial guard!"

_Well there goes Gromm's story . . ._ Sula thought as she rolled her eyes. Arnora didn't notice and continued on with her story.

"I was mortified, Sula! We snatched up the gold and holed up in the mountains. He said if I breathed a word of the murder to anyone, he'd kill me! I was terrified of him at this point. Two days later, the Bruma City Guard – led by your father and brothers, of course – traced us to our makeshift campsite. I was off gathering food in the forest, but Jorundr was captured. Served him right, too! When I went back to the site later, the gold was gone. He had moved it! What I need you to do, is to use your father and brothers' influences to go to the Bruma Castle Dungeons, and speak to him for me. Convince him to tell you where he hid the gold, and we'll split it."

Sula nodded as she headed for the doorway.

"Oh, and Sula!"

Arnora smiled mischievously. "He's probably not going to come right out and tell you. You might have to get creative . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

__

__

**There is, what I guess you'd call a lemon in this, but compared to my other work, it shouldn't even be called that! I mean, honestly folks, its THERE, but you'll have to use your imagination, I'm afraid, cause it cuts off rather abruptly :).**

* * *

_"He's probably not going to come right out and tell you. You might have to get creative . . ."_

Sula shook her head as she opened the door and walked down the flight of stone steps to the Bruma City Dungeons. Of course Arnora would say that! But then again, what did she think would happen? From what Sula remembered Gromm telling her about Jorundr, the guy was as stubborn as an ass, and nothing could make him budge once he made up his mind not to tell something. Typical Nords though. They were tough as nails and as sharp as them too. Well, at least her father and brothers were, she supposed there could be exceptions.

She entered the room leading to the dungeons, and smiled at the young prison guard. "Hey Ira." The Prison Guard smiled and nodded.

"Oh hey Sula. What are you doin' here?" He asked, and Sula shrugged.

"Nothin' big. Dad just wanted me to come here and interview a prisoner." The Prison Guard scowled.

"Not another one! Dammit! We've have two come in already wanting to interview Jeetum-Ne." Sula smiled weakly.

"Not Jeetum-Ne for me. I'm here for Jorundr." The Guard gazed at her in surprise.

"Really? That's a surprise . . . well, whatever, just make it quick. I have to be there when you talk to him, Countess's orders." Sula nodded as the Guard moved to the nearby reinforced door, unlocked it, and then led her into the barely lit dungeons.

"Don't worry, I'll get Tobias and Cristus to join you for poker night one night. Should be very easy money." She told him, and the Guard nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Tobias can't keep a straight face to save his life, and Cristus is just plain bad!"

The lone cell on the far right was Jorundr's cell, and when the Guard led her to it, she found the large Nord reclining aganist the far wall on his pallet. He smirked when he saw the Guard and Sula, and his eyes quickly scanned her body. "Monthly whore already, Ira? Damn, and a pretty little Wood Elf to boot . . . must be my lucky day!" The Guard gritted his teeth.

"On second though, I'll leave ya with him Sula. I can't stand this jerk, and I know you can take care of yourself!" He then walked off, and Sula smiled at Jorundr.

"I'm not a whore. I just need to talk to you." Jorundr stood then and moved over to the barred door, where he tsked in disappointment.

"Damn. You're cute too!" He quipped, and Sula rolled her eyes before she quickly scanned his body. He was very good looking guy, and Gromm wasn't lying about his size. He was bigger than the typical Nord, and his broad, strong shoulders made him look even bigger. His shirtless chest made it very easy for her eyes to wander over his broad chest and well-defined eight-pack, and she cocked an eyebrow.

"I need to know where you hid Arnora's gold." She told him bluntly, and Jorundr smirked.

"I ain't tellin' you shit, Angel!" He growled. "I don't know you, I don't trust you, so until your behind bars like me, I ain't squealin'!" Arnora shrugged.

"Very well. I suppose I'll have to get arrested . . ." She sighed, and Jorundr's eyes widened.

"Your not serious, are you?" Sula shrugged as she called for the Guard, who immediately ran in. He moved over to Sula, who smiled prettily before she reared back and socked him in the face. The Guard went reeling backwards, holding his badly broken nose, and Sula heard Jorundr whistle.

"Damn! Girl has an arm!"

Sula crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited as another grabbed her roughly by the arm, yanked open a cell – which just happened to be Jorundr's cell, and the closest – and pushed her roughly inside after taking all of her weapons. She turned around to face Jorundr, a sarcastic smile on her beautiful face, and her arms still crossed in front of her breasts. Jorundr grinned in amusement.

"I can see how the Guards tossed you in here, that your no friend of theirs." He quipped and Sula scowled for a moment before she took a few steps toward him.

"Now that I'm in here, tell me what happened to Arnora's gold!" She demanded and Jorundr tsked.

"Pretty little Wood Elf needs to slow down! I still don't know you!" Arnora gazed at him in disbelief.

"Know me! You don't need to know me! Just tell me where the fucking gold is!" Jorundr smirked as he leaned up aganist the stone wall behind him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sula fought back the urge to gaze at his strong, well-muscled arms, and instead, trained her eyes on his beautiful amber colored eyes.

"What's in it for me?" Sula opened her mouth in a retort, but found none. Jorundr took that as an answer, and continued, "I mean, your going to get out tomorrow. I'm in here for murder, the long haul. What the Hell's in it for me?" Sula bit her bottom lip.

"I can get your sentence shortened?"

"Wonderful! And what exactly would I do when I got released?" He asked her sarcastically. He had her there.

"I could split my portion of the gold with you?" At this, Jorundr let out a booming laugh.

"What the Hell would I do with gold in Prison?"

Sula threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Well then, what do you want!" Jorundr let his head fall back aganist the stone wall behind him, where a lazy look appeared in his eyes.

"I think you know what I want, Angel." Sula eyes immediately widened and blush tinged her cheeks. For once, she did not have a snappy comeback. She was stunned by his bluntness. When she spoke, her voice was small and tiny.

"Tell me where the gold is first. You keep your promise, and I'll try to keep mine. Quid Pro Quo." Jorundr grinned.

"I suppose I can trust you. In fact, maybe you can help me with a little problem, and make some money for you in the process. I'm in here for the long haul. They got me for murder, even though I didn't do it, and once the Countess makes a rule, there ain't no changin' it. I owe it all to that treacherous, heartless witch, Arnora." Sula's eyebrows furrowed in both interest and confusion.

"What did Arnora do to you?"

"You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you. I was betrayed, stabbed in the back. I'm in here, and Arnora's out there living in my house!"

__

So that's_ where she got that big house! _Sula thought as a dawning recognition appeared in her mind. _There's _no way _she would_ ever _be able to afford that big of a house!_

"Well, we were doing petty crimes all over Cyrodiil. Small scores: ten gold here, twenty-five there. Nothing big enough to have them investigate you. Then along come Arnora with a 'plan' to waylay a tax shipment on its way to the Imperial City from Chorrol. We're talkin' serious gold, with armed escorts. I told her she was crazy, but she insisted. Women have a way of getting men to do what they want . . ." He smiled at her accusingly, but Sula rolled her eyes and he continued, "So we did it. We ambushed the shipment. In the process, Arnora killed a Guard. I told her to be careful and just knock them out, but she didn't listen. We then buried the gold out in the woods. She disappeared to go get 'supplies' the next day. Then suddenly, the campsite gets raided by the Bruma City Guard, headed by Captain Burd and four of his sons. There's no way they could have found us. There's no doubt she tipped 'em off. But I was one step ahead. I had moved the loot while she was away!" He laughed loudly then, a laugh bordering an evil laugh, but which suited him quite well. "My final revenge. Or was it?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'll tell you. I want Arnora dead. That's right. I said dead, or in here. She took my life, now I want hers taken away as well. You do this for me and you'll get the gold. All I need as proof is that damned amulet she always wears. Show that to me and the money's yours!" Jorundr stopped and grinned.

"That's my end of the bargain. How bout you upholding yours, Angel?" He asked, and Sula rolled her eyes as she walked over to him. He leaned forward and kissed her, quickly taking the lead. She opened her mouth, granting him better access to her mouth, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her to her.

He laid her down and they quickly rid themselves of their clothes, throwing them away from them before he kissed her again passionately. He gave a mighty thrust and groaned in pleasure as her tightness closed around him and as he closed his eyes, which rolled back into his head at the pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the bloody Hell is this?"

Both Jorundr and Sula awoke that morning to their cell door being clanged open and a booming male voice in their ears. They both sat up groggily, but all the grogginess was wiped out of Sula when she saw who it was.

It was Tobias. Her brother.

A shocked, slightly confused, slightly disgusted but totally angry look was on handsome face, making his black eyes shine with a completely other emotion totally different to the others and in Sula had a very hard time recognizing.

Then, before she or Jorundr could react, Tobias took a giant step forward, grasped her upper arm and yanked his smaller sister to her feet. Sula let out a little pained yelp, but showed no other sign of discomfort.

"Your coming with me; we're getting you out of here?"

"How –"

"I heard Ira talking with another guardsman in the barracks. He was nursing a bloody nose and his eyes were blackened; I think you broke his nose when he punched you. Anyway, you were lucky da wasn't around! He would be down here in five seconds to kick your ass!"

After shooting an apologetic look at Jorundr, who shrugged helplessly, Sula was dragged from the cell, the door clanging and locking shut behind her. Then, she was being dragged unceremoniously through the dungeon to the world above. Sula fought him after a while though and Tobias started speaking.

"I'm sitting here, eating breakfast, thinking about what a peaceful morning I'm going to have, and all of a sudden, I hear a few guards of the dungeon saying that my little sister punched Ira in order to get in jail. I run down here, thinking that it's a misunderstanding, only to see you wrapped around fucking Jorundr like a little harlot! I'm taking you home to mom until da gets back, in which he'll handle you!"

"Tobias, its not what you think! This whole thing with Jorundr is not what you think!" She finally succeeded in yanking her arm free when they reached the Great Hall of the castle. Tobias threw his hands up in disgust as he turned to gaze at her.

"Then what the fuck is it really about, Sula?" He demanded, and Sula sighed before she launched into the story of Arnora and Jorundr, telling him both of their sides of the argument, and her view on how Jorundr was telling the truth.

Tobias looked away for a moment, his brow furrowed in slight confusion. "Arnora . . . Arnora . . . why does that name make my cock shrivel?" He asked, and Sula sighed and rolled her eyes at his colorful language that he had learned from growing up in the barracks.

"You remember her . . . the girl that I used to shove her face in the mud and she would go tell the teacher and get me in trouble, in which I would get her back twice as bad. She had that major crush on you a few years back." Tobias's eyes widened in horror. Sula nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Tobias turned to her and pursed his lips, where he sighed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her and Sula bit her bottom lip.

"I'm either going to get him released, or his sentence shortened." Tobias let out a sarcastic little laugh at that.

"You can try Sula, but he may have murdered a town guard! I'm sorry, but we don't know whose story to believe! If he did indeed murder a town guard, then you'll never be able to get him off and maybe a few months knocked off his sentence, but he'll still be in there for life!" Sula groaned out petulantly as she stamped her foot.

"But Tobias, I can get this chick! I can get her to confess! It won't be that hard!" Tobias gazed at her reluctantly.

"I believe you, and – I can't believe I'm saying this – but Jorundr too. I just don't know what we can do about this!" Sula smiled slyly as she moved closer and whispered her plan to her brother.

"Don't worry, I will!" Burd shook his head, his hands on his hips as he watched his daughter go. He could already tell what her future held, and that certain future involved a recently released Nord.

* * *

The fallowing morning, Sula knocked on Arnora's door and was silently ushered inside to a excited looking Arnora. "So did you find out about the gold?" She asked her excitingly and Sula shook her head and told her everything that Jorundr had told her, leaving out what she had done to get that information, however. Arnora smirked.

"So he told you another one of his tall tales. I hope you didn't believe him. What's he got in store for me? He sent you to kill me? Is that it?" She asked in amusement and Sula gazed at her with an expressionless face. Arnora stayed stunned for a few moments before he quickly recovered. "What if there was another way? What if he thought I was dead, but I really wasn't? Then he'd tell you the location of the gold! What did he need as proof?"

Sula pointed to the light blue amulet hanging around her neck, her lips still seemingly glued shut. Arnora recoiled in surprise before she spoke. When she did, her hand moved to gently touch the amulet. "That fetcher! He knows this is the only heirloom I have left from my family! Only he would stoop so low!" She spat hatefully. Her expression then softened. "Look. I know you could just kill me where I stand, but what if I gave you the amulet and you bring it to him? The he'd say where the gold's stashed!" She then adopted a smug look on her face. "You kill me now, and as far as the town guard's concerned – daughter of Burd or not – it's a crime. So you make your choice. You want to do it my way or Jorundr's?"

Sula thought for a moment. Jorundr's story seemed more plausible and what had occurred between them last night seemed to both mentally mind fuck them up. They had made love frequently throughout the night, something neither of them intending and both had came more than once. Sula knew that there could not be any feelings associated between them, but she vowed then and there as she lay in the sleeping Jorundr's arms, that she would do anything to get Jorundr out of jail. He was innocent, well, as innocent as he could be, and did not deserve a lifetime sentence for a murder that he did not commit. But then again, Arnora was right. Committing murder by killing her would put her in the same spot as Jorundr, daughter of the Head Guard or not. Then both of them would be shit out of luck.

Sula smirked inside. Little did Arnora know that Tobias, her father and four other guardsmen were stationed outside, ready to make an arrest at any confession that spilled forth from Arnora's lips. She just had to get Arnora to confess . . .

Sula crossed her arms in front of her chest then. "So . . . how much of Jorundr's story was actually true?" Sula asked her casually, and Arnora gazed at her suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want to know?" Sula shrugged then.

"Oh no reason. Its just that I've decided to do things your way, and what's the big deal with telling me how much of his story he wasn't lying about?" Arnora stayed silent for a moment, her lips pursed. Finally, she did speak, and when she did, Sula's eyes widened with joy. They had got her!

"Absolutely . . . everything. Yes, I did put forward the plan to rob that tax shipment, and yes, I had killed the guard, but you have to understand! Jorundr was starting to become a bum leg, so to speak. He was starting to grow a concience, which I couldn't have. I had to get rid of him, and what better way than to frame him for murder! So I deliberately waylaid that tax shipment and killed a guard, then I framed him for the murder!" She scowled then, crossing her arms in front of her chest as well. "In case you haven't noticed, it kinda backfired." Sula grinned then and Arnora's eyes narrowed mistrustfully again.

"Guess what Arnora?" Sula asked and Arnora shrugged.

"What?" Sula let out a laugh.

"Its about to backfire again." Arnora's eyes grew wide with horror and she opened her mouth to scream, but the front door banged open and town guardsmen rushed into the house, headed by Sula and Tobias's father, Captain Burd. The huge Nord smiled a tight smile down at Arnora as she was roughly grabbed by Tobias.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Arnora." Burd told her before grinning. "Of course, then again, if your anything like your mother, your none too smart." He gestured to the door with his head. "Take her to the prisons and release Jorundr. Tell him he's pardoned of everything." Arnora's eyes became fierily angry as she glared at Sula standing behind her father.

"You did this! You fucking trollop!" Sula sighed and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have trusted a daughter of the town guard, Arnora. Putting away scum like you is my life's mission!" She told her as Tobias roughly pushed her out of the house. Burd grinned as he wrapped his daughter up in a big bear hug.

"You did well, yet again kiddo! Your mother's gonna be proud!" Sula grinned as she hugged her father back.

"Yeah, I know. She'll probably throw me another one of her parties. Now, if you excuse me, there's a recently released man that needs a flagon of mead like its going out of style!" Burd grinned and laughed as he gently ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Be good, Sula!" Sula waved over her shoulder at her father.


	4. Epilogue

****

Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm pretty sure this is all I'm gonna do for this story unless of course people pm me or review tellling me I should continue with this little Jorundr and Sula romance I've got going ;)

* * *

"Igna! Come back right now!"

Sula's five-year-old daughter sulked over to her mother, her black head hanging between her shoulders in shame. One of her mother's hands was holding the hand of Igna's younger brother, Jorck, and her other was laying on the smooth swell of her pregnant belly. Her eyes darted to the gates of Bruma opening and a small group of men walking into the city. Jorundr was at the head, a hatchet swung over his broad shoulders, and a broad grin on his face as he walked and talked with her brother, Tymvaul. Sula smiled a tight smile as she turned her attention back onto her daughter.

"I hear that you got into another fight today in the schoolyard." She spoke, and Inga nodded glumly. "What for?"

Inga sighed as she nudged a lose rock free of the frozen earth with the toe of her shoe. "There was a girl that kept on making fun of you and she wouldn't stop, momma!" Sula gazed at her oldest child in exasperation, her hands falling limply to her sides. By that time, Jorundr had reached them, that grin still on his face. He pecked Sula on the cheek before picking Jorck up in his arms and kissing him on the cheek as well. He quickly noticed the awkward air between his wife and daughter, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sula glared at him.

"You daughter got into a fight again at school." Jorundr laughed then.

"Again? What for?"

"She said that a little girl on the playground was insulting me –"

"But momma! I had to, she wouldn't shut up –!"

"Hush up!" Sula interrupted her before she quickly swept her hand away from her. "Go on and get! Go play and be back by dinner, you hear!"

"Oh yes ma'am!" Inga replied and nodded energetically as she turned on her heels and took off at a run for her friends like a young filly. Sula sighed tiredly as she watched Inga run off, her strong legs propelling her forward like Atalanta. Jorundr chuckled lovingly at the tired, yet loving look on his wife's face as he looped an arm around Sula's waist. He then planted a kiss at the hallow of her throat. Sula smiled.

"She's your daughter." She told him, and he laughed a little as he shifted Jorck to his other hip.

"Yeah, so is this one . . ." He whispered as he laid one of his big hands on the swell of her belly. Sula gazed at him sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock!" She answered him as she turned and made her way back to their house. The house that so long ago was the home of Arnora when Jorundr was in prison. Jorundr wolf-whistled and Jorck giggled.

"You look hot when you waddle!" He called after her, grinning, and Sula froze in her steps, where she turned around and gave him a mean, yet still loving, playful glare. Jorundr turned to his son still in his arms. "What do you think, Jorck? Does momma look pretty waddling like a penguin?" He asked him, and Jorck giggled shyly and buried his face in his tiny pudgy fists as he nodded. Jorundr grinned triumphantly at Sula.

"See!" Sula shook her head.

"I should have left you in prison to rot." She teased and Jorundr shook his head as he cleared the distance between them.

"Yeah, you could've, but then you would have been left pregnant and with no man to protect you!" She continued to glare up at him lovingly.

"I can very well protect myself, Jorundr!" Jorundr nodded and laughed.

"Yeah tell me about. I still have that shiner from our wedding night!"


End file.
